A New Light
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later. Rated for future chapters. Inspired by art by Eve BaFu. Check their work out on Twitter and Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm here with a new story. This was inspired by a drawing by Eve BaFu, check out their work on Twitter and Tumblr, they're awesome and this will also share some similarities to my long-deleted story Living together. This will be rated for future chapters, slight OOC will be in the occasional chapter and enjoy.**

The students of U.A. sat in the auditorium and watched as their teachers stood on the stage, speaking of the upcoming school dance, confusing many of the first years as the many upperclassmen smiled and talked amongst themselves as Nemuri Kayama stood at the podium and spoke, "The school dance is an annual event and all students are welcomed to participate in an evening of fun an-" she looked up and a look of confusion crossed her face as she saw 1-A student Izuku Midoriya stand up and walk towards the center of the row, "Uh…Midoriya, is something wrong? We haven't finished yet and-" Izuku stood next to his froggy classmate Tsuyu Asui and cleared his throat, getting her attention.

The entire auditorium heard Tsuyu croak and saw her nod her head and Izuku nervously smiled before Nemuri cleared her throat and the students looked back, "Is there something you two would like to share?" Nemuri demanded, staring at the green-haired students of 1-A.

The two looked at each other before looking down at the stage and Izuku cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "I uh…I…I asked Asui to the dance," everyone stared at the nervous One for All user with wide eyes as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth and she looked away from Izuku, "I…I wanted to ask her before I lost my chance…I uh…I'm sorry for interrupting you, Ms. Kayama," Izuku turned and walked back to his seat as Nemuri's eyes followed him and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips as she looked back at her colleague Shouta Aizawa, who was talking with Toshinori Yagi.

The students walked out of the auditorium and down the hall to their common rooms. The male students of 1-A watched as Izuku walked down the hall with his head down before they looked towards Tsuyu and saw her talking to the other females of their class.

Nemuri walked into the almost empty classroom and saw Shouta sitting at his desk. Closing the door, the tired-looking man looked up and saw the flirtatious woman walking up to him with her arms behind her head and a seductive sway in her hips. Shouta sighed and shook his head as Nemuri leaned onto the desk and have a slight smile, "You know, Shouta, I hear that they're looking for chaperones for the dance this year and-"

"Are you asking me to chaperone the dance with you?" Shouta arched a brow as Nemuri smiled and inched closer to him, "You know, it's our jobs to-"

"Not as chaperones…as my date," Shouta's eyes widened as Nemuri sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying his face in her breasts, "C'mon Shouta baby, if Midoriya was brave enough to ask Asui to the dance, why can't you give me an answer an-"

"This dance, even though it's a waste of time, is meant for the students to enjoy, not us teachers and-"

"Oh, don't be so uptight," Nemuri purred and smiled, "Don't you remember all the dances we went to? Or rather, the ones we skipped and enjoyed some alone time? Just you, me and a little bottle before things got hazy?" Shouta's left eye began twitching as the R-Rated hero inched closer to him, "I promise there won't be any alcohol involved this time, only you and me after the students go to bed," a bead of sweat ran down the side of Shouta's face as Nemuri licked her lips.

Izuku sat in the common room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed when he felt the couch sink in slightly. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Tsuyu sitting next to him and his eyes widened as he looked away, "A-Asui…I thought you went to-"

"Ribbit, call me Tsu," Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "What possessed you to do that, Midoriya?" Izuku hummed and arched a brow, "You know what I'm talking about. What possessed you to do something like that, Midoriya?"

Izuku took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "I…I…I'm going to my room…goodnight, As-Tsu," Tsuyu watched as Izuku walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms, small croaks escaping her mouth. Tsuyu heard a door down the hall open and close, she stood up and turned as she walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Tsuyu walked into her room and closed the door behind her before walking up to her bed and collapsed onto it and groaned as she closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

**I know this first chapter is a tad on the first and most likely confusing side, but the next few chapters will explain more. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deltakid4: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the second chapter. Slow side and slight OOC in the beginning.**

The students sat in the courtyard, enjoying the fresh air. Tsuyu looked up from her conversation with Momo, Ochako, Mina, Tooru and Kyoka as croaks of confusion escaped her mouth, "Tsu?" she croaked and looked back as Momo spoke, "Is everything okay? You're spacing out, which is unlike you. We don't have any classes today, and yet you're-"

"I'm fine, Momo," Tsuyu stood up and began walking away, her friends watching in confusion, "Ribbit…I just need to go for a walk," the others looked at each other in silence as Tsuyu continued to walk away.

The five sat in silence, not noticing the bicolor teen walking up to them. The five looked up and Ochako arched a brow, "Todoroki? What ar-"

"Yaoyorozu, can we talk?" confused, Momo nodded before standing up and followed Shouto away from the others.

Izuku sat on a bench and stared up at the sky as dark storm clouds roll across the sky. Sighing, Izuku stood up and shook his head, "It looks like a nasty storm is coming. I guess I'll just-"

"Ribbit," his eyes widened as he looked back and saw Tsuyu standing behind him, a look of determination behind her eyes, "Midoriya, you haven't answered my question. What possessed you to walk up to me and ask me that?" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around nervously, "Midoriya? Are you okay?"

"I…I just uh…figured I'd ask you before someone else did, As-Tsu," thunder rumbled and the two looked up, "We…we better get inside before we get caught in this mess," Tsuyu nodded in agreement before they turned and walked towards the school.

**I'm terribly sorry for the length, but it's a slow day. I'll try to make the next chapter about 3,000 words…enjoy.**


End file.
